Let the Bodies Hit the Floor
by Nadeshiko-Nara
Summary: You're all pathetic. You hinder my abilities." I say as I step of their bodies and move onto the next house. Bodies song fic about the Uchiha Massacre. Rated T for blood and violence. This is not what I usually write so tell me how I did! Some spoilers.


**A/N: Ano... This is the product of listening to Bodies by Drowning Pool while planning fan fics. One of my friends and I were talking about good songs for song fics and we got on the subject of this song and the Uchiha Massacre. Well, 67 times of listening to Bodies later, and this fic was done. This is _extremely_ gory and gruesome. It's also quite psychologically messed up. I know Itachi might seem a little OOC because he usually doesn't fight so actively, but this is Itachi during the Uchiha Massacre so he needed to enjoy it, even just a little. (But this fic has much more than just a little) There's one line near the end of the story that fixes all OOC-ness, though, so please don't leave a review saying "Tachi-kun seems OOC! U messed up his personality!!!!11" because I will not be happy, not at all. Anyway, enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Drowning Pool owns Bodies and Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto.**

"Now, Itachi. Now is the time our plan gets set into motion." Madara Uchiha, my mentor and my idol, says to me.

"Yes, Sensei." I answer.

"Now, kill them. Kill them all!" He says with an edge in his voice I've never heard before.

I give a perverse smile; his energy is contagious.

He takes off from our special training area and heads toward Konoha.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor _

"Hello Itachi." My aunt says happily. She has no clue what's coming for her.

"Good bye." I say back as I slide my Katana out of its sheath.

She gives a nervous laugh.

"Why do you encourage Sasuke?" I ask.

"Because he has all of the potential to become a good Shinobi." She replies as she backs up.

"Hn." I say.

I stare at her, my Katana almost fully unsheathed.

"The way you boast about me to Sasuke, you make me sound mediocre. It's pathetic. I'm much stronger than that." I say as I quickly swipe the Katana through her neck and watch her fall to the ground.

"Itachi? Is that you out there?" My uncle asks. He steps out side and almost faints.

He runs at me and throws some Kunai. I block them all and stab him in the back.

"You are all pathetic. You hinder my abilities." I say as I step over their bodies and move onto the next house.

Beaten why for  
Can't take much more 

_Here we go...Here we go...Here we go _

I walk into the next house.

"Itachi?" The man asks.

"Yes." I say as I take out some Shuriken and hit him in the chest. I walk around his corpse and move onto his wife and children.

One - Nothing wrong with me 

The wife backs into the corner. I plunge my Katana into her heart and walk toward one of the kids.

_Two - Nothing wrong with me _

I cleanly slice her head from her body and turn around to the next one.

_Three - Nothing wrong with me _

I look at the last child whimpering in the corner.

I could've killed the parents last so the children didn't have to see that.

But it's scarier this way.

His last moment will be memorable.

I stab him.

Without blinking, I have annihilated a whole household.

I smile.

_Four - Nothing wrong with me _

A few members of the Police force rush in.

I hope one of them will give me a challenge; even though the chances are none of them will.

I throw a Kunai into one of their throats and the man dies.

The next one runs at me, 

One - Something's got to give 

_Slice_, another one down.

_Two - Something's got to give _

The second in command of the squad and the leader come at me at the same time.

_Stab. Kick. Punch. Slice._

A whole squad, dead, just as easily as swatting a fly.

_Three - Something's got to give _

Reinforcements come in.

I raise my Katana, anticipating the next surge of sheep to slaughter.

_Now_

Someone uses a Fireball Jutsu and I counter with a Water Jutsu I copied from a fellow ANBU.

I create a Shadow Clone in the chaos and silently take some out from behind.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

The stronger opponents begin to come in.

I take them out with more vigor than the last ones.

How many squads have I taken down?

Not enough.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor _

"Itachi. I knew it was you." The accusing Police Captain says.

"I bet you did. You can't stop me." I say back, happy that one of my favorite ones to take down has finally come.

"I know." He says, almost sadly, as he lunges at me and tries to attack.

Push me again  
This is the end 

_Here we go...Here we go...Here we go _

He's special.

I'll show him what I'm actually made of.

"Mangekyo Sharingan." I say as my eyes flood with warmth and power.

I bring him into Tsukuyomi and show him all of the carnage, all of the beautiful corpses of imbeciles.

_One - Nothing wrong with me _

_Slice._

_Two - Nothing wrong with me _

_Stab._

_Three - Nothing wrong with me _

_Snap._

_Four - Nothing wrong with me _

"Something's wrong with you Itachi." He says during a moment one of his teammates dies during Tsukuyomi.

"Nothing's wrong with me. You're the one that's messed up. You could be just as powerful as I am, but you decide that your best friend and brother should live. Family and friends are worth sacrificing for power and immortality." I say as I continue to bombard his mind with images of his fallen teammates.

He stands there, in my ultimate torture, with a pained expression but doesn't cry out in hate or anger.

I'll make him hate me.

I'll make him wish he would've killed his best friend so he could stand up to me.

Right through the back and out of the chest.

Another one dead.

He bites on his lip, trying to stop himself from crying out to stop me.

He's cracking.

_One - Something's got to give _

Up through underneath a jaw.

Another man falls.

He falls to his knees.

I smile.

Almost there.

_Two - Something's got to give _

Then I give the most gruesome image I can think of, how I'm going to kill him.

I imagine his dead and mangled corpse and the empty look in his eyes.

He pukes.

He looks up at me and opens his mouth.

I force another picture of his corpse through his mind again.

He retches.

_Three - Something's got to give _

I take him out of Tsukuyomi.

His eyes begin to roll back into his head.

"Uchiha's shouldn't have hindered their abilities. And you shouldn't have tried to arrest me for gaining something I deserve." I say.

_Now _

I walk up to him and butcher his body just like I thought I was going to do it in Tsukuyomi.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_

"Hurry up Itachi. Don't fool around here." Madara says to me as he hops across roofs back to the training ground.

He's already killed his half of the Uchiha's, apparently.

I'll make it fun for the rest of the Uchihas. Or should I say the living dead? Because that's what they are at this moment.

I kill the rest of them and walk over to my parent's house.

They must know I'm coming by now.

Hopefully, this won't take the fun out of things.

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

I walk in and see my parent's in the mission gear.

"You don't stand a chance." I say calmly.

"Son, what have you become?" my father asks.

"Madara Uchiha. That's who. He's happy I'm wiping you fools off the face of Konoha." I say calmly.

My mother moves infinitesimally.

The fight begins.

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

Her moves are rusty.

I quickly over power her.

I knock her legs out from underneath her.

Her head comes off cleanly.

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

He's frazzled.

His wife just died in front of him.

I back off for a moment and he moves right where I want him.

With a slice of my Katana, they're both lying dead.

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

Sasuke should be home by now.

Perfect timing.

"Sasuke, don't come in." I say, using reverse psychology, ANBU interrogation 101.

He opens the door and steps in horrified.

"Father! Mother!! Big Brother!! Who would do such a thing?!" He shouts.

"Foolish little brother. Mangekyo Sharingan!" I tell him while I activate the Uchiha's true power for the second time that night.

I show him Father and Mother's death.

_Skin against skin, blood and bone _

I explain to him why.

"'Fraid! Afraid!" He yells as he runs away.

I easily catch up to him.

_You're all by yourself but you're not alone _

"You've always wanted to surpass me, so I'll let you live." I say calmly.

_You wanted in now you're here _

I state the conditions for the Mangekyo Sharingan and tell him about the secret meeting place.

"Hate me and live like the coward you are. Clinging to life without honor!" I say.

He'll come and find me, especially with what I'm about to do next.

_Driven by hate consumed by fear _

I recount the whole Massacre this time, leaving out Madara, of course.

I pack in all the gory details I can in 72 hours.

Let the bodies hit the floor 

_Slice._

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Stab._

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Kick. Punch. Rip._

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

I take him out of Tsukuyomi.

I think he's blacking it out.

I leave him there, unconscious and hurting mentally.

Perfection.

One - Nothing wrong with me 

I walk around the bodies, surveying my handiwork.

_Two - Nothing wrong with me _

You can't even tell that it's the Police Captains body anymore.

They'll have to use Residual Chakra Decoding.

Very good.

_Three - Nothing wrong with me _

I look at an Uchiha Genin's body.

His body is only marred by one mark.

That's not good enough.

I take out a Kunai and carve up his body.

_Four - Nothing wrong with me _

"That took you long enough." Madara says.

"I wanted to make Sasuke never, _ever_ forget this night." I say.

"Don't use the Mangekyo too much. Now come on. They'll be on our tails in the within the hour." Madara says.

We run.

Its dark out and I nearly stumble on a branch I must've missed. Everything seems darker than it should; the full moon barely makes a difference in the darkness.

"You shouldn't have used your eyes so much." Madara scolds.

"But it was fun!" I shout.

_One - Something's got to give_

"Don't use them for a few days. You've used them a lot as it is." He says.

"But the details! I remember the details with the Mangekyos out!" I say.

_Two - Something's got to give _

"I said don't." Madara says as he stops.

"But I want to see the corpses again! It was fun!" I say.

He sighs.

_Three - Something's got to give _

"Mangekyo Sharingan." He says.

Everything turns opposite color.

_Now _

He shows me the people he killed, again and again for 72 hours.

I'm smiling.

He becomes creative and lets me see through his eyes.

I'm killing people I've never killed before.

Let the bodies hit the floor 

_Slice._

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Stab._

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Punch. Kick. Rip._

He takes me out of Tsukuyomi. I begin to pass out.

"You like this too much. It's a hindrance. You're going to need a Mind Control Seal to block this behavior out." He says as everything turns black, me passing out because of being in Tsukuyomi.

I don't care though.

The images replay underneath my eyelids.

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor 

I pass out completely.

I dream of the bodies.

They all hit the floor.

Again and again and again…

_The floor...The floor...The floor...The floor_

**A/N: Good? Bad? Gory? Tell me what you thought. I usually don't write like this so I was wasn't sure if I liked the product or not but after reading over it a few times I think it's really good. So, tell me what you thought!!! Thanks!! Also, I realize that Sasuke's parents still had their heads on when Sasuke walked in, but this fit the story's mood better. I took a little artistic liberty with that one, so sorry!**


End file.
